


My little broken family

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Family, Lotor Week 2017, Past Abuse ( mentioned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: Lotor never know what family means. Now he found his true family.





	My little broken family

  
_"This is my family._

_I found it, all on my own._

_It's little, and broken, but still good._

_Yeah... still good."_

_\- Stitch ("Lilo & Stitch" Disney )_

**Family.**  When I was a child, I thought that family are the people with the same DNA like you. You fight with them , you wish that it never exist , but at the end , it's still your family. And you need to be happy with it. But when you have a family like mine where my father and my mother don't remember me and I'm just "the prince" , a person in the empire , another one to feed.

After so many years when I thought wrong and I suffer because I know it's wrong, I found the beautiful and pure true. I found what family means.. I was at the age when a galra look like a human at age sixteen...

I was in the training area of a galra space ship , far far away from my "parents". What else I should do? My single company was Kova, mother's cat. I didn't realize four persons come in. Four girls to be more exact. All with galre features, but still half-breeds like me. One of them with purple hair talk to me.

"It bothers you if we train here too??"

"Ahh.."

"Because we could come later if you want to be single."

"Ah.. It's not that.. But usually no one ask for my opinion."

"Well we ask! I'm Ezor!! The one with purple hair is Acxa. And here the most powerful of us , the girl that can crush you, is Zethrid!!"

"He , he..."

"And she is Narti. She can't see or speak , but she have incredible instincts and she is very agile!!"

"And you? What's your name?"

"I'm Lotor.."

"Wait a minute!! Like the PRINCE Lotor!!"

"Ihm.. Can we not make big deal about my family?.."

"Family isusse?" ask Zethrid.

"You could call them like that..."

"If you want someone to talk about.. "

"Sure I don't bother you four? Some powerful girls like you seems to have better things to than speak with a forgot prince.."

"Oh, please!! We may understand you because our "families" aren't the definition of perfection eather. Plus your cat seems really friendly with Narti.."

That was the first time when I speak with someone about it. I didn't tell them all the true , maybe because at that time I didn't know it all or maybe because I don't want to make my story saddest than it already was. I told them who my "parents" don't care about me, who I just another alien on this empire , who they told me multiple times that I don't deserve to be here because I'm not pure blood. I told them that it may be possible to be adopted and the single reason they keep me is because they feel pity for me.

Then they told me their stories. Ezor run away from home at eleven years old with the space circus because her family was so big that no one care about she and they verbal abused her. Narti was been born blind and mute and because of this her dad physical abused she and her mom , until her mom die and she run away on a transport space ship. Zethrid's galra mom die and she remain with her other mom on her home planet. Here she was been bullied because she doesn't was a pure breed. And Acxa.. Until she had seven years she look like a galra child. Her dad was a general of the empire. Her mom death. When she start look different, her dad start to told people that she is not his daughter. So she run away.

"So that's our stories." said Acxa

"And how did you four meet?"

"At the space mall." Ezor has a smile on her face when she said that. " We all get caught by the mall police and meet at the mall's jail. Then we become best friends."

"A really nice story.."

"And now we are friends with you. Of course if you want.."

"I never had friends.. Or a real family."

"Then it's decide!! Starting now we are your new family!!"

And this is the story of who I find the true meaning of the word family. Starting that day, Acxa , Ezor , Narti , Zethrid and Kova become the closest persons in my life. And I would never want to change that.. Why? Because that family means. That persons that are here for you even in the hardest moments of your life , without expecting something for this. That persons that you could die for them and your death wouldn't be in vain. And for a real family , the blood , the race, the rank, the heath, all this things doesn't matter. All that matters is our love for each other.


End file.
